


A Very Stucky Playlist

by drarrymein



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky and Steve are in love, Captain America - Freeform, I Love My Babies, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky Playlist, They deserved better, This is just my inspiration, fluffy songs is that a thing, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrymein/pseuds/drarrymein
Summary: Just a few songs that reminds me of my favorite couple.





	A Very Stucky Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> There was an idea, to put together a group of songs... I'm just kidding. Anyway, this came up, like, very very randomly while I was just listening to one of the many playlists I have about stucky on my spotify. I simply thought "oh wow, this song really reminds me of them" and then, why the hell not? The songs you guys will see under the cut are just a few that I like to listen while I'm writing or reading things Stucky related. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I also took the liberty to quote some of my favorite lines. 
> 
> If one of the songs or all of them, happens to inspire someone to write something, or draw something, PLEASE, send me the link so I can check the work later. 
> 
> That's it, thanks a lot.

**Lord Huron - The Night We Met:**   _I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you... I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you._

**Michael Bublé - Home** :  _Oh, I miss you, you know... I'm just too far from where you are, I wanna come home... I've had my run, baby I'm done._

**Jasmine Thompson - Like I'm Gonna Lose You:** _In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything, the truth is you never know... We're not promised tomorrow... Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted, 'cause we never know when we'll run out of time._

**Sleeping At Last - Saturn:** _You taught me the courage of stars before you left, how life carries on endlessly even after death. With shortness of breath you explained the infinite, how rare and beautiful it is to even exist. I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again, I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen, I'd give anything to hear you say one more time that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes._

**Keane - Somewhere Only We Know:** _Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting older and I need something to rely on, so tell me when you gonna let me, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin... Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? And if you have a minute, why don't we go? Talk about it somewhere only we know._

**Eisley - I Wasn't Prepared:** _Oh, when the day is blue, I sit here wondering about you... Come back to me, my darling... I wasn't prepared for this._

**The Script - Arms Open:**   _I can't unfeel your pain, I can't undo what's done, I can't send back the rain, but if I could I would, my love, my arms are open. So when you feel like you can't take another round of being broken, my arms are open... I can't uncry your tears, I can't rewind the time, I can't unsaid what's said in your crazy life... So when you're cursing at the sky and thinking "lord, you must be joking" and  when you're looking in the mirror thinking that "my life is over"... So let me do to you, what you've always done for me and let me be the ground underneath your feet... I will be standing here, I will be by your side._

**WILDES - Bare:** _But you've seen me bare and seen me cover up, maybe I'm not scared what you're thinking now... You've seen me here and held miles away, underneath my skin is all you'll see today... Don't just stand and stare, come on and bare your teeth._

**Gabrielle Aplin - Start Of Time:** _It's like the sun came out and the day is clear, my voice it's just a whisper louder than the screams you hear... I'm an atom in a sea of nothing, looking for another to combine. Maybe we could be the start of something, be together at the start of time._

**Kenneth August - Everytime We Touch:**  (hey, so, this is a piano cover of the original song. Particularly, I don't like the original one, with the lyrics and all... But the instrumental version, oh boy, it really reminds me of stucky. Anyway, the piano version has no lyrics, but it's amazing nevertheless.) 

**Blue October - Ugly Side:**   _I only want you to see, my favorite part of me and not my ugly side... And now it's dark, I look for you to light my heart, I'm between the moon and where you are, I know I can't be far._  

**James Arthut - Certain Things:** _I've got no reason to doubt you, 'cause certain things hurt and you're my only virtue and I'm virtually yours. And you keep coming back again, keep running round my head. And there's certain things that I adore. And there's certain things that I ignore, but I'm certain that I'm yours._

**Sam Smith - Say It First:**   _I never felt like this, I'm used to emptiness in my heart and in my arms... I'm waiting for everything in your world, to align with my world. I think of you while I sleep, I dream of what we could be if we grow, together unfold... So come on baby, say it first._

**Little Mix - These Four Walls:**   _And I can't come alive, I want the room to take me under, 'cause I can't help but wonder what if I had one more night for goodbye... In this time I've lost all sense of pride, I've called a thousand times, if I hear your voice I'll be fine._

**Rihanna, Mikky Ekko - Stay:**   _It's not much of a life you're living. It's not just something you take, it's given... The reason I hold on, is I need this hole gone. Funny, you're the broken one and I'm the only one who needed saving._  

**Nightmare Of You - My Name Is Trouble:**   _So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand, I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you I'm your biggest fan._  

**Boys Like Girls - Hero/Heroine:**   _I got a closet filled up to the brim, with the ghosts of my past and their skeletons and I don't know why you'd even try, but I won't lie_ _you caught me off guard, now I'm running and screaming I feel like a hero and you're my heroine..._ _And I feel a weakness coming on it never felt so good to be so wrong. Had my heart on lockdown and then you turned me around and I'm feeling like a newborn child, every time I get a chance to see you smile. It's not complicated, I was so jaded._

**Stone Sour - Through The Glass:**   _I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed, oh god, it feels like forever. But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head... How do you feel? That is the question, that I forget you don't expect an easy answer... Before you tell yourself it's a different scene, remember it's just different from what you've seen._  

**Rob Thomas - Pieces:** _We build it up, we tear it down, we leave our pieces on the ground. We see no end, we don't know how. We are lost and we're falling... Hold onto me, you're all I have._  

**Loren Allred - Never Enough:** _Take my hand, will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you, all the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky, will never be enough... Towers of gold are still too little, these hands can hold the world, but it will never be enough for me._

**BANNERS - Back When We Had Nothing:** _Losing all control and down this rabbit hole, lost souls letting go, but I won't. Down these halls, these holy walls, echoes of light lost in time, do you hear me call? Back when we had nothing, we never stopped running, back when we had nothing, we had everything._

**The Aces - Lovin' Is Bible:**   _Well, you know I'm not religious, but your lovin' is bible... Your love is making me feel like I could go crazy, you are the only one who can save me._

**Red - Pieces:** _I'm here again, a thousand mile away from you. A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am. I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own, I've lost so much along the way. Then I see your face I know I'm finally yours, I find everything I thought I lost before. You call me name, I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole. I've come undone, but you make sense of who I am, like puzzle pieces in your eyes... I tried so hard, so hard... Then I see your face._

**The Aces - Volcanic Love:**   _While I'm looking forward, my mind is moving backwards now... Under the ashes, the heat you left just won't subside._

**OneRepublic - All These Things:**   _Give you the future you gave away and give you my youth for some million days._ _I'd do all these things for you, take what's broken and make it new. Yesterday's gone, it went away, I've been lost but I'm here today... I'll tell you the truth when it's all lies... Something to trust for the first time, making it up for the last nights._

**Susanne Sundfor - Kamikaze:**   _Did you ever feel you're heartbroken? Did you ever feel like it's the end of the world? The bells are ringing, but the blood stopped pumping, as I feel the weight of the fall. They say help is near, but no one here can feel our fear. It's a minefield, us, it'll never disappear. 'Cause you take me back,_   _I'm your kamikaze and tonight is the night that we might fall together._

**Ariana Grande - Moonlight:**   _'Cause I never knew, you could have moonlight in your hands 'till the night I held you... You're my moonlight._

 **Birdy - Give Up:** _All the times I won't believe, yours'll be the voice that is on my shoulder. All the things you've said to me, written on my heart every word you've spoken. I know you, you'll never give up on me, even when I let you give up on me. Oh, when I'm out of place and I'm losing faith, you're the one that never lets me roam. Inside my head, I've been at war, trying to find some peace. If you can see an open door, teach me how to be free._

 **Georgie Ogilvie - Better Man:**   _And what is it that you feel, is it the thought of losing all that you own? Dear, well darling I'd be scared too, but I can see the light at the end of the road, I can see our heart, you're trying not to let go. And though these chains may bind you there's no way you can find yourself when you still belong to someone else. But when you return with all that you have learned, well I hope you're looking at a better man... Tell me what's on your mind, oh, I hope you know it's all right if you want to leave it all behind, but only if you want to._

 **Amber Run - I Found:**   _I'll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind. And I'll use you as a focal point, so I don't lose sight of what I want. And I've move forward than I thought I could, but I miss you more than I thought I would. Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of me, talk some sense to me... I'll use you as a makeshift gauge, of how much to give and how much to take._

 **Dean Lewis - Lose My Mind:** _And I know that I broke all your rules, oh, now you're looking at me and I'm looking at you like a fool. But you don't know what it feels like to fall in love with you. No, you don't know what is like when can't go back. 'Cause I only lose my mind when I ain't got you and how can I win when I'm always bound to lose?... But you don't know what is like to lose you._

 **Coasts - Born To Die:** _We tried our best but we're drifting apart, we made mistakes, we opened scars. Am I too late to drive through the night chasing stars, hoping that I can change your mind? With my bones aching, my body's breaking down. It's hard to see you slowly slipping from my touch, it feels like we've given up. Its calm now, so fragile you're slowly slipping before my eyes, it feels like we didn't try. Maybe we were born to die._


End file.
